Spinning Away From Me
by Sohopunk08
Summary: As Jennifer completes her first semester of highschool a relationship from marching season comes to haunt her, and her life begins to act like her flag..always spinning away out of her control.
1. Prelude

Jennifer grunted as she jazz ran across the cold field, her flag in her hands as she performs for the imaginary crowd to a disc on her CD player. The music blasted out, piercing the cold morning stillness of the Monday morning. It was the first real day of Christmas break, but instead of sleeping in like normal people do, she was here on the abandoned campus of her high school practicing something that was over.

Tossing her flag up into the air, she caught it as the drum line struck the final beat in the show, and the band silenced. Her spot, on the 35 but 5 steps off the back hash…she could not forget that final drill spot ever thanks to what had happened there at the final competition during finals…she would never ever forget. Lifting her head to the sounds of clapping she found the person with her eyes, it was him! She forgot about her other 4 flags lying around on the field but ran to him, her long brown hair streaming after her body, and her brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, he had finally made it!! She couldn't believe her luck, it was all too wonderful.

"What in the hell are you doing here? I thought that you were in Arkansas because of the rest of the drum line." She felt him pull her tightly against his body and she laid her head against his shoulder, being that he was at a good height, 6'4 and still growing, where as she was only 5'8 and had stopped growing.

In fact, everything about him seemed huge once you really started to think about it. His feet, and hands seemed endless, as did his long, shaggy black hair which fell to his shoulders in curls usually, or was pulled back into a messy pony tail. His brown eyes in fact seemed large, and always full of kindness towards her and her problems.

"Just seeing my favorite girl before Christmas, I am only here one day after all…then I got to go back and help with the last of the moving arrangements. Moms so excited to see you again, she hasn't seen you since you guys placed 2ed in BOA regionals"

"Yeah I know, I can't wait to see her either, it will be so awesome!" She squealed hugging him tighter before releasing him and looking up at him, her own brown eyes full of question. "So how long and how?" She tucked her loose hair behind her ears again and held her cold flag pole close to her, the silk a vibrant blue, standing out from the drab surroundings.

"I called your house; your mom picked up and said you where here, so I came here before you started your final run through." He reached up and tucked her hair back away from her face again, since the wind had blown it out of place again. "And hon, that was the best I had seen you spin since Finals night at BOA."

She blushed and began to collect her flags from the field, him trailing along after her as she rolled each of her flags and slid them one after another into the large black flag bag that held her gloves, tape, old drill charts, and on occasion makeup/extra hair things.

As she paused by her final drill spot, he kissed her lightly on her cold, chapped lips and smiled down on her short frame, carrying a loaded flag bag and her stereo. Taking her flag bag from her he walked her over to his red Ford truck and deposited her flag bag in it, as she got in with her stereo.

She didn't know how to explain it…but she couldn't help but feeling that some one else was there…some one that she didn't want to see her or remind her of their past relationship. Shivering slightly she pushed the thought out of her head and tried to talk happily with Adam, not knowing that she was right about her feeling, there was some one else watching, some one who would change their relationship…more quickly then she could have ever guessed. If only she had been more cautious.


	2. Stalkers and Worries

He watched her as she climbed into the truck with that…that guy. He had only seen him once and that was at BOA. He shivered in the cool breeze and pulled his long black trench coat around his body to repel the cold air that had seeped into his coat through the opening and the bottom. His ice blue eyes searched the empty field, and found a lavender sweater lying on the sidelines.

He waited until the truck was out of sight until he walked over and unlatched the soccer fields gate and walked onto the soccer/marching band field. He walked over and bent down picking it up and holding it close to his body for a moment…this is what he had been waiting for…excuse for her to come over to his house for a few hours. Perfect. He pulled down the black beanie lower over his close cropped dirty blond hair; it really was starting to show that it was December. You could finally feel it in the air.

He walked off the field with the jacket and began to walk back home, lifting the jacket up to his nose and sniffing it. It smelt just like he remembered her to smell like…jasmine with a hint of baby powder. He shivered slightly again, but this time it wasn't from the cold. He was going to get her back, by any means nessicery.

He tossed the jacket on his large bed in his room and signed into his messenger; he was dressed in a pair of black boxers and was shirtless. Having just woken up he yawned as he went through the usual process of signing into AIM, he just hoped that she was on and still not with that guy from yesterday. He was shocked when she IMed him first, it was after all the day before Christmas Eve, hell she should have been shopping.

Guardie187: hey, whats up?

Trumpetpup67: just rolled out of bed actually, you?

Guardie187: ive been reading and writing on and off all morning, its only 11:43.

Trumpetpup67: hey, have you been missing your jacket lately?

Guardie187: yeah…been wondering where in the world it is, why? you have it?Trumpetpup67: yup, want to come by my house and get it tomorrow, and possibly

hang out like old times?

Guardie187: sure, what time?

Trumpetpup67: um, around 6:00? and stay until around 11:00?

Guardie187: sure, see you then, laters

Trumpetpup67: ttyl

He signed off and grinned, everything was going to plan so far. He pulled his black 2004 show shirt over his head and pulled on a pair of khaki cargos. Slipping his feet into his plain black VANS he grabbed his skateboard and his trench coat and slipped out of his front door unnoticed, but then too…no one ever noticed him.

Jennifer sat back in disbelief staring at the unclosed conversation…it had been short granted but it effected her…why in the hell did she agree? She knew that he now was single, and she knew that he didn't know about Adam…did he? Could Kyle have guessed, or seen something? She knew that they didn't know each other that was impossible.

Her and Kyle were one of the many relationships that had sparked during summer marching band camp at her high school. The sophomore trumpet had asked the freshman guard member out during the second week of band camp during lunch break. She had said yes willingly, and that sparked a true marching band relationship, it had started during the early weeks of camp, and had ended the day after the End of Marching Season party. The most that they had shared together was a few 'I love yous' and a few kisses on the cheeks and lips.

They had taken it slow, and that was what she had wanted. When it came down to when they were beginning to get more serious, he had broken up with her to be with one of her good friends, while after a few weeks she consented to be with Adam, the guy that she had met before Finals at BOA. Her first BOA was a high charged, exciting competition, they had been so close to winning, but yet…she had won in her mind. She now had Adam, and she was completely and totally happy.

Getting up out of the computer chair, she walked over to her bed and laid down thinking. How was she going to tell Kyle about Adam? It was going to be hard enough to just hang out with him and not touch him…as much as she hated to admit it; she still had very strong feelings for Kyle, feelings that weren't going to go away anytime soon.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair; this wasn't going to be easy that's for sure. The thing that she wanted to know about, was how in the hell did he get her jacket? As far as she knew she was the only one who ever really used to field anymore, at least until Soccer season started up again…and then too, the last time she remembered having it was walking to the field yesterday morning. She looked over to her flag bag which was standing in the corner…why her? If anything he was stalking her…and that creeped the living shit out of her. Inside of her she knew that he wouldn't, couldn't harm her but yet she really wasn't so sure. This was the first time in her life that she began to get really scared…not only for her relationship with Adam, but for her own safety.


	3. The Date

Jennifer sighed and messed with the multi-colored bracelets on her right wrist, sitting cross-legged on Kyle's bed in his room, waiting for him to return with the promised glasses of Dr. Pepper. She couldn't believe that she had actually agreed with this, this was insanity. Sighing again she stretched out her legs and leaned back playing some with her ponytail.

Looking up as she heard the doorknob jiggle, and then open she saw Kyle walk in with a tray of sodas and a bowl of popcorn, the smell that hit her was heavenly and made her stomach growl in hunger. Kyle laughed as he sat it down on his bedside table and walked towards his closet to retrieve her jacket for her.

Not that she needed it; she was dressed warmly in her overly large black Invader Zim hoodie and a pair of baggy blue jeans, having kicked off her tennis shoes while he was gone. He smiled as he handed her back her jacket and sat down besides her, on the part of the bed that wasn't taken up by her legs.

"Thanks, where did you find it anyways?" She laid it beside her shoes and looked at him, studying his face for a moment, before dropping her eyes to her black polished nails, staring at them like they were the most interesting things in the world.

He thought quickly before leaning back and grabbing the remote to his bedroom TV slipping his arm around her shoulders "I was walking to your house to try to get some sheet music from you, and I found it on the sidewalk." He flipped on the TV and switched over to the DVD player quickly, the menu for their favorite movie, Resident Evil coming on.

She nodded and shifted into his arm more, making herself comfortable like so many times before while her mind and her heart screamed at her self for letting him hold her this close once again. It was a mistake she knew it…in fact she knew that she should tell him about Adam. She tried to think about how to approach the subject when her cell phone rang in her pocket. Smiling apologetically she dug it out while Drowning Pool's song, 'Bodies' got louder as she did so, flipping it open and pushing talk.

"Hello?" She watched the previews with little interest, as she sat up straight and out of his arms for the time being; silently she thanked who ever had called glad for them to take her out of an awkward moment.

"Its Adam hon, was calling to see what you where up too…"

"Um Adam? This is a bad time babe."

"Oh…sorry where you at?"

"I'm at Kyle's watching a movie, call you back later I promise."

"Bye, I love you."

She pushed end, not bothering to say anything back to him, it would raise too many questions and he was already staring at her as she tucked the phone back into her pocket, leaning back against his head board.

"Who was that?" Kyle asked wondering why the fuck she would even have her phone on now, she was supposed to be spending this time with him, and only him. He watched as a light blush crept over her face and bit her lip, a sure sign that something was up.

"It was no one, just Adam, he wanted to talk some." Seeing the look on his face she quickly added, "And don't look at me like that, he's a really good friend of mine, plays quads, was at BOA." She smiled lightly and picked up her Dr. Pepper from the tray by her and took a sip of it, setting it back on the nightstand as the first seconds of the true movie began.

No one. Of course, it was the guy from the other day. It hadn't been just 'nothing'; if it was then she wouldn't have blushed and bit her lip. That was a fact. Sighing he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and pulled her into his lap, smelling in the scent of her freshly washed hair, the scent of jasmine almost over powering him.

Inside she wept as she felt him pressing against her body, this wasn't right, she had a boyfriend. She buried her head in his shoulder as she begun to cry, suddenly very afraid of him. She began to shake gently in his arms, her tears soaking his gray hoodie.

He rubbed her back gently not sure what was up, he lifted her face out from his shoulder and gently transferred her body besides his, laying it down as he put his body over hers somewhat and began to shower her tear stained cheeks with kisses, before kissing her lips, his own parting as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, his hands roaming over her sides, before he lifted one to cup her cheek.

This wasn't happening. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, letting him into her mouth. She had stopped crying from the shock, her hand coming up and running through his hair. No! She couldn't be kissing back…Adam…remember Adam…but he was so near, his scent invading her nose, the scent that she had found comfort in during so many nights of tears and miserable days. She moaned softly and dragged herself away from him, her head dizzy with unanswered questions, and it felt as if her heart had been ripped in two. She stared back at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

It felt as if he had taken a knife and stabbed it through her very soul and was turning it…the two people that she loved…or had loved the most. How could she ever tell Adam this? It would kill him worse then her. Kyle…oh god he was supposed to be going out with someone at the moment…her ex-best friend Alex. They had stopped talking to each other because of what Alex had pulled during the last month of school to their best friend Rachel. No…this wasn't happening. She groaned and sat up sticking her head in her hands, as she sorted out her thoughts.

In a strangled whisper she asked "What about Alex?" as she continued to hold her head, afraid to look at him straight in the face, almost afraid to look him in the eyes.

"It wasn't working out…we broke up." He couldn't understand why she was being like this. She was acting like the fucking victim, something that she certainly wasn't. He was the victim, always having to deal with Alex's ways, her flirting with others, and the constant rumors and bad mouthing of others, sometimes of his friends. Controlling she was, and all the time that they had been together, she had the nerve to be happy, always coming to school laughing and smiling, her head up in the clouds.

Kyle couldn't understand her, ever. He loved her to death though; he had known it ever since he had laid eyes on her that first day of band camp. She had walked into the band hall with her flag bag slung over her shoulder wearing a pair of short black shorts, a pair of blue flip flops, and a pink t-shirt with blue Hawaiian flowers scattered about the front, her hair tied up into a ponytail. She had looked so incrediably lost and out of place, looking around with wide eyes like she had never been in a band hall before. After a few moments the guard had swooped down on her and began to talk to her herding her off to the guard room as the rest of the band hung out talking and catching up.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her that entire day at camp, and was thinking about her long after everyone had packed up their instruments and headed home to recover from the soreness from the first day back. He had ended up asking her out, but had dumped her soon after marching season ended, she had begun to get too spacey on him. It was her fault about their relationship, all of it.

Wrapping his arms around her body he rocked her gently, before she pulled away and began to pull on her shoes, and picking up her jacket she laid it on the bed as she worked trying to ignore him.

She couldn't stay here with him. It had been a mistake to come in the first place when his parents weren't home to begin with. As she finished getting her shoes on Kyle pulled her body against his trying to kiss her again. Stifling a shout she grabbed her jacket and ran out of his house, grabbing her cell phone from her pocket as she ran towards Kelly's house, who lived but a few blocks down. She needed someone to talk to and now. Flipping open her phone, she dialed Kelly's number and quickly told her that she was coming over.

Kyle shouted out as he chased her, he wasn't going to let her go, not now, not ever. He was gaining on her quickly before she turned and ran over a person's lawn, opening the door and ducking inside, slamming it behind her. He stopped, and folded over as he quickly regained his breath. Cursing quietly he began the walk back to his house, beginning to plot again, and this time, she wouldn't get away.

Authors Notes

Okay, so you guys have survived the first 3 chapters of my story, I hope that you guys like!! For you guys information who wanted to know about if this has/is happening to

or is based on my real life, it isn't. This is fully fictional, and I am sorry for the confusion. There are real parts of it though, 1. I am in Color Guard, and I love every

moment of it, 2. I am in band, and I have dated a guy in band before, and 3. Yes I have

been kissed before, but that's it. I would LOVE to have reviews, so please do!! I welcome them and will try to answer each one I promise. I want feed back from you guys most of all. To help you guys somewhat keep track of the characters here is a list.

Jennifer: Color Guard member whom is dating Adam, she is a freshman and plays clarinet during concert season. Used to date Kyle.

Adam: Quad drummer whom is a sophomore, is dating Jennifer. Knows some of what happened between her and Kyle.

Kyle: Jealous ex-boyfriend. Is a control freak most times, and plays trumpet. Is also a sophomore and is completely obsessed with Jennifer. Highly jealous of Adam, but knows really nothing of him.

Alex: Freshman flute player, used to date Kyle. Is controlling and generally a bitch now towards Jennifer because of a fight that she started.

Rachel: Jennifer's friend, freshman oboe player. Used to be Alex's friend until the fight, now sticks to Jennifer.

Kelly: Sophomore tuba player, is close to Jennifer.


	4. Confrontation

"And what happened again?" Kelly held her friends body close to hers in a hug as she recited every thing that had happened for the second time, her tears subsiding for the moment. She rubbed her back as she talked listening quietly. Kelly had been surprised when her friend had called her that early in the morning sounding out of breath, she had been practicing and was surprised when she came rushing through her door a few moments later looking as if the devil had been chasing her.

"He tried to kiss me and I ran, I couldn't stay with him, it was a mistake to even go over there in the first place. What about Adam? What should I do?!" Crying again for the third time within the past hour Jennifer clung to her friend as she calmed her down. Extracting herself from the hug she sat down cross-legged on her friends bed holding her head.

"I don't know what to say chick, all I can say is to tell Adam the complete truth, and I will be there with you when you do. I promise." She offered a smile and sat down next to Jennifer who was pulling her cell phone out and toying with it somewhat. "Call him now, you said that he had called you earlier. So do it, it can't hurt and he will be grateful that you are being so truthful with him."

Jennifer nodded miserably and sighed, punching in Adams number laying back on Kelly's bed as Kelly took her friends hand into hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Blinking back tears she listened to the phone ringing. Once….twice…oh please pick up…

"Hello?" Adams voice sounded over the phone as he sat in a small café with a half eaten bowel of soup in front of him.

"Adam?" Her voice was shaking slightly, but she immediantly felt safer at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, what's up Jen?"

"Something…something happened…" Jennifer felt Kelly squeeze her hand again and closed her eyes taking a deep breath and beginning to recite the events again. When she finished, all she heard on the end of the line was silence. Dead silence.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't of gone…its all my fault…I am so sorry Adam…"

He quickly cut her off "What is Kelly's address hon?"

She looked at her friend whom was nodding. " 3718 Robin St, why?"

He quickly wrote it down on a piece of napkin in front of him. "Give me about 15 minutes babe." He hung up and tucked his phone into his pocket rising from the table with the napkin and walking outside.

Jennifer listened to the silence on the other end for a moment before hanging up sighing. She tucked the phone back into her pocket and tried to avoid Kelly's questioning gaze.

"So? You look upset." Kelly looked over her friend for a moment before standing up and beginning to quietly pack away her tuba, putting it in its case along with her sheet music.

"He asked me your address then after I told him, he said to wait about 15 minutes then he hung up." She raised up on her side and watched as her friend finished closing the case and looked up at her, sitting down on the floor thinking, as she leaned against the case. She looked so comical with that huge instrument. She was short and blond haired, looking more like a flute player then anything, but yet she did play tuba, even though it was like half her size almost.

"Don't worry, I'm sure something just came up, think nothing about it." Kelly offered a smile at her friend and stretched. They talked about school and Winter Guard for awhile before hearing truck pull up in her drive way. Jennifer looked up from the magazine that she had been flipping through worriedly.

"Ill get it don't worry." Kelly smiled and walked out of her room, closing the door softly behind her. Jennifer sighed and sat up nervously, sliding off of Kelly's bed and walking to her dresser. She heard some talking outside of the door as she pulled down her ponytail and grabbed Kelly's brush and beginning to brush her hair. All of a sudden she heard silence, then 2 pairs of feet walking back towards her bedroom.

Adam hated the fact that Kelly had given him the 3rd degree, she had acted like he was a terrorist whom wanted Jennifer's soul. Not like he minded, at least he knew that she was being taken care of. He understood though completely, after what Jennifer had said. She had sounded so completely pitiful over the phone, she had sounded like he would never forgive her…it wasn't her fault though. He had wanted to surprise her later on that evening by showing up to her house, but she needed him now.

He paused outside of the bedroom door…he thought about what he wanted to say or do. After a few moments he opened the door and walked inside.

Jennifer screamed and threw her arms around him crying again, fully understanding now why he had asked…and why he had hung up on her. She pressed against him as she cried into his shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her body. Everything finally seemed perfect.

Standing outside of this guys house, Adam looked at the door before knocking firmly on it. This guy wasn't going to get away with what he had done to Jennifer. No one touched his girl like that and make her cry.

Kyle walked to his door and opened it looking out at that guy standing there on his door step. What the fuck was happening? He shivered slightly afraid because this guy was taller then him. "Who in the hell are you and what in the hell do you want?"

"Whom I am isn't important…just the fact that you made MY girlfriend cried…because of you is important."

Authors Notes:

Thank you to my lone reviewer!! Your awesome, and there is no shame in being in Pit. . Pits awesome. I really hope that you guys can forgive me for not updating sooner, school and crap. Please Review!!


	5. Scandel

Kyle grinned. So this was the guy…he did look familiar but in the fading sunlight and approaching darkness you couldn't tell. This was his chance! God…the nerve of the guy claiming Jennifer as his, she was his first and would always be his no matter what. She couldn't escape him, he held too much control on her life.

"She isn't yours, she's mine. I don't fucking care you prissy ass drummer wanna be." He leaned against the doorframe feeling taller and bolder then ever. This guy just pissed him off too much.

"The hell she's not! Look you little puke, keep your god damn hands off my girlfriend or else I will make it where you won't be going after girls." He advanced forward, standing almost in his face now, he could smell the stench of sweat, and sex. Evidently this guy…didn't have his heart set on just one female. He grabbed him by the collar holding him up to the wall as he talked low, with false cheerfulness.

"You hurt her in anyway I will kill you. I don't know when, or how. But it will be accomplished." Shoving him one last time against the wall as he struggled he dropped him to the ground where he collapsed, as he saw a tiny girl peek from a room inside of his house, one that he was guessing the jackasses bedroom.

The girl was short and skinny from what he could see. Her dirty blond hair fell to her mid-back from what he could tell, with green eyes. She appeared scared, with a blanket wrapped tightly around her body to cover her body. "Are you alright?" He smiled at her kindly, hoping that she wouldn't become scared or upset.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Blushing she held the towel more tightly around her body staring at the guy. She recognized him from somewhere, but where she didn't know. "Thanks…um…could you give me a ride?" Seeing him nod she hurried to get back into her jeans and school shirt, the things that he had taken off unashamed, while she had cried…why didn't she listen to Jasmine? If only. Now it was too late.

Authors Notes:

Yes I know, stupid chapter. Please read and review!! Thanks to my other reviewers, you don't know how awesome you guys really are!


End file.
